


Behind Closed Doors

by Nerdybookworm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdybookworm/pseuds/Nerdybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone in Kings County, Georgia, it seemed that Rick Grimes was living the picket-fence kinda life, a stunning wife, a beautiful son, and the dream job. But the only person to disagree with that, would be Rick Grimes himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody, this is my first story.So, sorry if its completely horrifying. And remember, i don't own anything from The Walking Dead! Hope you enjoy!!!

Rick Grimes was a family man; he loved spending time with his lovely wife, Lori and his adorable son, Carl. Every evening when he would come home from catching the “bad guys” as Carl would say, he would smell the dinner that Lori was preparing. He then would help her set the table and after that, they would all sit down together, bless the food, and enjoy the wonderful meal, like one big happy family. The next morning, Rick would wake to the smell of breakfast; he would get ready for work, eat breakfast, tell Carl to have a great day at school, give Lori a kiss on the cheek, and drive off to work. Rick would spend his day at Kings County Police Department, patrolling with his best friend sense high school, Shane Walsh. Then he’d come home, and do it all over again, that was Rick’s life, until the fighting began, then the lies, cheating , and scandal, all leading up to something nobody in Kings County could ever imagine. It all started when a Grimes got to attached to a Dixon.


	2. To Start Off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Everyone, i wanted to post this up quickly, because chapter 1 was very, very short, anyways, i don't own anything!!

It all started when I was out on a patrol with my best bud, Shane. The weather that day was unbelievable, the sun was blazing down on the black and white police car as Shane and I just strolled through town, eating our burgers, having a good old time. We were talking about the women that we dated in the past, and how Shane just wanted to find him a woman like Lori, stay-at home mom, who cooked and cleaned, while he was out making the money. I hated when he said stuff like that, I never expect Lori to cook or clean, she could get a job if she wanted too, and I’m not stopping her. I don’t want to be an overpowering husband that tells my wife what she can and cannot do, that’s where Shane and I are totally different.

“I mean really man, you have the golden life, all you have to do is your job, that’s all, everything else is taken care of, it’s great, “ Shane just kept going on, and I just shook my head in fake agreement .

The static noise that comes from the radio indicating that someone was about to speck came on.

“We have reports of screaming coming from the Dixon house, repeat we have reports of screaming coming from the Dixon house.” 

Finally! Something to get me away from Shane’s crazy talk, I love him, but sometimes he is just so annoying. I jumped up so fast to grab the microphone, I nearly knocked Shane’s drink right out of his hands, he looked at me as if I had three heads.

“Sorry, I’ve never been to the Dixon house before and after hearing all the stories about it, I saw this as my moment to finally get to see how crazy they really are!” Was my excuse to cover up for my rash movement. Shane nodded his head and put his foot on the petal, throwing the rest of his burger and fries in the trash can beside the car as we drove away.

Driving through the neighborhood, you could tell that the people who lived here didn’t have much money, kids were running around in baggy, worn-downed clothes and their parents were nowhere to be seen. Most of the kids that live in this neighborhood don’t go to school and the county gave up on getting them to go, half of their parents were drugs addicts or alcoholics, so they weren’t even in their right minds to take care of kids, the kids here either end up like their parents or get put in foster care and live another, better life.

We pulled up to the Dixon house, which was a one-story, beaten down white house, with ivy growing up the siding and beer cans scattered around the yard. Shane parked on the curb closet to the house, we got out of the car and walked up to the front door, stepping over beer cans as we went. 

I knocked on the front door and announced “Kings County Police, please open up.” Nothing happened.

“Hello? We know your home Mr. Dixon, please answer the do—“All of a sudden the door swung open and Merle Dixon leaned against the door frame. 

“Mr. Dixon was my daddy!” he all but yelled.

“Please, officers, call me Merle,” The smell of alcohol was reeking off of him. Shane was the next one to speak.

“Merle, somebody called in a complaint about hearing a woman screaming, would you have anything to do with this?”Merle started laughing like a mad man.

“Nawww man, you got it all confused, you see my lady was crying out with pleasure!” Merle started hackling like a crazy old man. 

“Ol’ Merle knows how to give it to a lady! You might want to take some notes from me officers!” As soon as merle said that, a young woman walked up behind him, she had long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Merle, what’s wrong?” asked the mysterious women. Merle responded to her with a smirk on his face.

“Nothing, sugar tits, just these officers here thinking I was beating ya’, because you was screaming like a damn banshee while I was laying it on good.” 

Before the girl had a chance to responded, I cut in saying “Ma’am, if I may, what is your name?”

“My name is Andrea, so it was just a misunderstanding, then?” She was cutting right to the chase, but I couldn’t blame her because I was ready to leave, we had already deduced that nothing abusive was going on here. 

“Yes, Ma’am, sorry to bother you guys, have a nice evening.” Shane said as he was slowly backing away from the door. 

“Bye, officers!” said Andrea as Merle just walked back into the house without saying another word to us.

Shane and I got back into the car and as we sat down in our seats Shane said “You think it was just a misunderstanding? I mean the Dixons are crazy people and I don’t put anything past them.”

“I don’t know man, everything looked fine, what happened to the dad by the way, it looked like it was only Merle there?” I vaguely remember there being a younger brother too, but I’m not sure.

“I’m pretty sure their dad got taken away for massive child abuse and drugs, and I think there was a younger brother too, but he moved away to go be an alcoholic somewhere else.” Wow! It was like Shane read my mind.

“You never know man; he could’ve made a life for himself getting away from all this.” Shane just shook his head and pulled away. Time for more patrolling!

 

=================== Daryl’s Pov

It was dark by the time I past the sign saying ‘Welcome to Georgia’. Only a few more miles until I hit Kings County, I’m glad Merle is willing to take me in until I get back on my feet, he was always nice to me, in his own way. So many bad things happened to me in that town I swore I would never go back, but here I am, driving back to my home town that haunts my dreams at night and turns them into horrible nightmares. Why am I doing this again?


	3. Welcome To Your New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Hope you guys like my story, and by the way nothing belongs to me!! All the characters are from The Walking Dead.

Daryl’s Pov

It was about midnight when I entered Kings County, I hope Merle won’t mind me knocking on his door so late at night, but what am I saying, it’s Merle, he’s probably just getting drunk. I don’t have a cell phone, so I have no way to call him and say I that I will be arriving earlier than planned.

It was quiet as I drove through the quaint town, the radio had gone out a couple miles back, but that was the thing about small towns in Georgia, barely any signal for phones or radios. I liked it that way, it gave me peace in a way, hell, I could live in the woods all my life, hunting and fishing to get by, bathing in rivers, now that would be the life. I didn’t need all the technology everybody these days rush to get, I could live just fine without it, but that’s not how it worked anymore.

I finally made it to the beginning of the neighborhood that I grow up in, looking at all the houses I remembered all the kids I used to play with, just trying to escape their parents for the day, waiting for the hell that would come when they walked in the front door. Every kid in this neighborhood is abused in some way or another, the lucky ones were the ones that made it to school and got help, they would be taken to a foster care center, it wasn’t the best life, but it was much better than getting beat on every day, and wondering when your next meal would come. I was never that lucky, I stayed there until I was 15, that’s when my dad went too far, and Merle said that he had had enough, he called the cops and got my old man taken away for child abuse and drug use.

But they also got Merle for drug use and beating the shit out of our dad, so he was taken away too. The cops took me to a foster home and I stayed there for 3 years until they let me out. Merle only got 1 year, so he promised to help me when I got out. So that’s where I’m headed now, back home, to Merle, he said that he would help me get a job and save up enough money to get me going on with my own life. 

I pulled into the drive-way with my 1965 blue Chevrolet Pickup, I saw Merles old beaten down truck in the back and wondered if it still ran. But there was another car there, a green Bug, who is that? I jumped out of the truck and brought my bag of clothes with me. As I was walking up to the front door I noticed all the beer cans, what the hell Merle, you couldn’t keep the place a little clean. I knocked on the front door praying to God that he wasn’t asleep, because it would be hell dealing with a sleepy Merle. 

A light turned on and I heard the soft patter of footsteps coming to the door.

“Hello, may I help you?” A pretty young blonde opened the door; she had long straight hair and a white t-shirt with jeans on.

“Ummm, I might have the wrong house.” Had Merle not told me that he got a new house?

Then a booming voice rang out that could only be known as Merle Dixon.

“Amy! That’s my brother I was tellin’ you about! Come on in man!” 

Amy looked back at where Merle was screaming from and moved aside to let me in. As I walked in everything looked exactly the same; old white couch sitting against the wall, a beaten down lounger chair in the corner, and a box TV on a table against the opposite wall. I continued into the kitchen, it had the same dirty tiling, with a dingy table in the middle of the room where Merle sat with some blonde woman on his lap. 

“Hey baby brother! Long time, no see, now ant’ it? How ya’ been holdin’ up.” Merle always had to be the loudest person in the room, a bad habit he picked up from our dad, I guess.

“I’m good; it’s good to see you man.”As I was saying this, the Amy girl walked around me and took the abandoned seat across from Merle and whoever the other blonde is, but I’m assuming their sisters.

“Hey honey, I’m Andrea, Merle’s girlfriend, it’s nice to finally meet you, Merles told us so much about you, but he never mentioned that you were sexy.” Andrea said this with a sultry voice and seducing eyes.

I could feel the heat coming up on my face and was so happy to have tan skin, so it wouldn’t be that noticeable. I couldn’t think of anything to say so I just stood there in an awkward silence. Finally Merle broke through the silence by yelling “Well boy! Are you just gonna stand there like a fool or are ya’ gonna introduce yourself!” 

That broke me out of my awkwardness, so I introduced myself to Andrea and Amy. When I introduced myself to Amy, Merle started talking about how she was single and that I should really get some of that because I probably haven’t had a good “lay” in a while. If possible Amy looked more embarrassed then I felt. 

“Come on Merle” with that, I shot a glare his way for saying something like that, he knows me, unless he forgot while we spent time away from each other, but half of the reason I have scars all over my back is because of my sexuality. Merle was the only one I told, and he took it really good, he said and I quote “I don’t give a shit about who you fucking, just don’t tell me about it!” and left it like that, never brought it up again. But somehow my father found out and beat me so bad, the doctors said I was about to die when Merle found me , that’s when Merle went crazy and they both ended up going to jail, but my father got 15 years and I pray I never have to see him again. 

Merle realized that he had crossed the line; he apologized and then directed the conversation to where I will be sleeping, which was on the couch. Apparently, Andrea and Amy where staying here and there was only two bedrooms, so either I share a bed with Amy or take the couch, couch it is. 

I said my goodnights to everyone and Merle promised me that he will talk with me tomorrow about finding a job, and with that, I retreated to the couch. As soon as my head hit the make-shift bed, I was asleep. 

======Rick’s Pov. 

Shane and I turned the police car into the garage, and as we were walking out I bid him a goodnight, and said see ya tomorrow.

On my way home, I couldn’t help but think about the other Dixon brother, I really hope he made a good life for himself, I mean living with a man like Merle couldn’t have been easy. I don’t know why it was pestering me but it was, I just kept telling myself it was nothing. 

I pulled in my drive-way and let all thoughts of the Dixons leave my mind, it was time for family, even know Lori’s been acting pretty distant lately, I still love her. 

I walked up the walk-way to my cute little white house, with green grass and beautiful flowers sprouting everywhere. 

The sun was starting to go down, but something was odd, I couldn’t put my finger on it, but something was missing, it feels different today.

When I entered my house, I knew what was missing, the smell of dinner being cooked, so I took my shoes off, placed them in the basket and went to investigate. I walked past the living room, not even thinking about looking in and went straight to the kitchen, nobody was in there.odd.

“Lori?” I called. 

“In here.” That came from the living room, was she okay? I rushed to the living room and found Lori lying back on the couch reading a book and drinking a glass of wine, it was so unlike her.

“Hey, how was your day?” I started off. 

“Fine.” She didn’t even look up from the book she was reading. So I continued.

“Wh...What’s for dinner?” I was so confused, what happened? Was she mad at me? 

“I don’t know what you’re having, Carl and I already ate.” Did I come home late?

“Oh okay, you guys ate a little early today, didn’t you?” She shook her head and responded.

“That’s gonna be the time we eat dinner from now on, so your gonna have to get off work earlier, and it will also give you more time to spend with Carl.” She said as blankly as she could.

“Did I do something, Lori, tell me, I feel this distance between us and I want to talk about it, fix it, don’t you?” I was desperate to know what I was doing wrong. Why was she being so distant from me?

“If you have to ask what’s wrong then there’s no point in tryin’ to fix it!” She had dropped the book and was standing up by now. 

“Lori, please?” I kept my voice soft, even know she was yelling.

“Oh my God, Rick, I just can’t do this right, you are so soft and quiet about things! I mean you have no bite at all! It’s like you don’t want to stand up and be a man! Yell at me! Push me up against a wall and FUCK me! Anything! Be like Shane for once! Take charge!” She stopped once she realized what she had just shouted out.

“What does this have to do with Shane?” I said, still staying calm.

“He just takes charge Rick, he doesn’t stay quiet!”

“So, this about me being too quiet?” Lori just shook her head and pushed her long brown hair back.

“Rick, just… I just need some time right now, okay? It would be for the best, if you just took the couch tonight.” And with that she went into our room and locked the door.

I couldn’t even contemplate what just happened, so I mindlessly walked into the kitchen and heated up some leftovers. Once I was done eating and had cleaned up, I went to Carl’s room and knocked on the door. 

A little voice from the other side of the door said “Come in.” I walked into Carl’s room that was decorated in planes and trains, like any other 8 year old boy’s room. He was at his computer playing a game.

“Whatcha doin’?” I asked.

“Playing one of my computer games.” Was his absent reply, almost like he had something else on his mind?

“That sounds like fun, how was your day at school?”

“It was good,” he looked hesitant about something, “Are…. Are you and mom gonna get a divorce?”

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, hearing my son say something like that; I never even knew he knew what divorce meant. 

“Of course not, your mom and I love each other, very much.”

“Then why were you yelling at each other?”

I wasn’t prepared for that question and really, I wanted to go to Lori and tell her that she never should have started yelling, because she’s worrying Carl. She should be the one telling Carl its gonna be alright.

“That’s what people do when they love each other, Carl, but we aren’t getting a divorce, everything’s okay, alright?” Carl smiled and said “Okay dad, goodnight, love you.”

“Goodnight, love you.” I gave him a reassuring smile as I left.

Once I was out of Carl’s room, I shut the door and started preparing the couch so it would be a little more comfortable to sleep on. As I was lying there, I couldn’t think of one reason Lori would have to be so mad at me, and what was the thing about Shane?

Ugg, I don’t know how I’m gonna fix this, but I know one thing, Lori and I will have to make sure that Carl doesn’t hear us fight anymore, that’s for sure…


	4. Chapter 4: Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry, this chapter was rushed so i could give you guys something, don't worry at all though, because the juicy parts are coming! I don't own The Walking Dead!!! Please leave me Kudos and comments!! You guys give me inspiration!!!

=====Daryl’s Pov

“Well, Baby brother! I got a job for ya’!” Merle yelled to me, even though we were setting at the table together, while Amy and Andrea made dinner.

“God damn it Merle! If you don’t quiet down! Daryl is sitting right beside you!”Andrea screamed at Merle. I’ve gotta say, they are a good couple, I just hope Merle doesn’t ruin it.

“Shesh woman! It’s my god damn house! I’ll scream as loud as I want to!” but I could tell that Merle would comply with what Andrea had told him. 

“Anyways, as I was saying baby brother,” Merle carried on with what he wanted to tell me, in a calm voice, “I’ve found you a job.”

Oh god, not another one of Merle’s crazy jobs, for the last week he’s been taking me everywhere to find a job, and some of them are insane; cleaning up animal shit at the zoo, taking care of old people, and being a male stripper! I just hope this one works out for the best.

Merle must’ve seen the weary look on my face, because he started shaking his head and saying 

“Don’t you worry, no need to, this one will be great for ya’ prissy attitude in findin’ jobs!”

“Well, what the hell is it, I can’t wait all year!”I shouted.

“Calm your dick man, I was about to tell ya’, but then you go shoutin’ and all that shit, I don’t think I should tell you now.” Merle tried to look sad, but all that came of it was a smirk that was quickly wiped off his face by Andrea.

“Merle! I swear to God up above if you don’t just tell the boy!” Andrea shouted as Amy and she sat the table.

“Fine, Andrea has a restaurant, and would love it if you would become a waiter there.” Merle said as he hung his head in shame for being yelled at like a child.

That would be amazing, a waiter, I can do that. Before another second went by I shouted “YES!”

Everybody looked at me as if I lost my head, but Andrea just laughed while she loaded my plate up with fried chicken, beans, and corn, she really knew how to feed people. 

“I glad you’re happy to work there, you can start tomorrow. Were low on waiters, so you’re just what we needed!” Andrea said with a smile and a pat to my back.

As we ate I bombarded Andrea with questions about the restaurant, so far I know that the name is ‘Andrea’s Place’, not a lot of people work there, 5 waiters(including me), and 3 chefs. But apparently they have amazing food because it’s the hub of Kings County, as Amy says. 

We all pitched into cleaning up dinner, I thanked Andrea for being kind to me and giving me a job, she didn’t have too, man, I really hope Merle holds onto her, she’s a keeper.

“You know what? I think we should go out for a drink, to celebrate Daryl on getting a job!” Merle announced randomly.

“I don’t know Merle, it’s kinda late, and we have work tomorrow.” Andrea said while motioning to her, Amy, and I. Wait! Amy works there! 

“Amy, you work at Andrea’s restaurant?”I questioned her as Merle and Andrea talked about getting drinks.

She smiled, “I sure do, I’m a waitress.” She said proudly.

“Cool, at least I’ll know somebody.” I’m glad Amy works there, I was nervous about not knowing anybody.

“Well, I guess one celebratory drink won’t hurt. But nobody gets shit-faced!” 

On that note, Merle and Andrea rode together in her Bug, and Amy and I took my truck. We drove past the County Line, into the middle of nowhere. A few miles of seeing nothing in the darkness, I was starting to wonder if Merle got us lost, but soon I saw a billboard light shining, the billboard was right across from what I’m guessing is the bar.

The bar looked run down, like an old log cabin, with signs hanging everywhere, the name of the place was on a big flashing light that read ‘The Milking Hog’. This looked like a bar that never saw new guests, but Merle swore that he always used to come here, so we entered at our own risk.

========Rick’s Pov

The sun was shining like something unreal today, not a great day for the Zoo, but Lori insisted that she needed space, I don’t know why, but I have a feeling like she’s hiding something from me. She’s been so awkward, and guilty looking around me, then when I say something, she yells at me and I’m on the couch again, for trying to help my wife. But it must be me; I mean nobody else is noticing it, when I ask Shane about it he just says that everything seems normal and that I’m probably stressed and not thinking right. 

Anyways, I’m glad Carl and I will have some time together, we never really hang out and I hate that, one day he’ll have no time for me, so I have to take what I can get now.

“Man, look at that bear, Carl!” I pointed as one of the big black bears starting walking around its cage.

“Wooow! Dad, do you think you could ever take on a bear?!” Carl said with wonder and excitement in his eyes. 

“Ohh yeah! We could both take him, together!” I laughed as Carl put his arms up trying showing off his muscles. Soon we were walking again, taking in all the different animals and their exotic cages. 

When we reached the back of the Zoo, Carl was ready to go home, but he didn’t want to walk back, so I ended up carrying him on top of my shoulders.

On our way home, we stopped by a little ice cream store, as we were ordering our ice cream, Sophia, one of Carl’s friends, walked in, they hung out and decided that they wanted to have a sleep over.

“It’s alright by me, but you have to ask Sophia’s mom.”

So Carl ran over to Mrs. Peletier and asked very politely, if he and Sophia could have a sleepover. Mrs. Peletier, who informed me to call her Carol, said that it was fine by her and that they could go to her house. Carl was so excited, we didn’t have anything packed for him but its only one night, he should be fine. 

I waved them goodbye and kissed Carl on the head, once they left I headed home.

I’m glad Carl went out with a friend; he needed to spend time somewhere else. It’s also good that he went out because I might be able to have a real conversation with Lori and really talk to her. I want to get over this bump in the road, because that’s all it is, I don’t think our marriage is ruined, not yet.

As I pulled into our drive-way, I noticed that Shane’s car was right behind Lori’s; I wonder what he could be doing here. He’s been missing a lot of work during the day and then coming back in the evenings, it was odd, I barely saw him anymore. 

I walked up the walk-way leading to the front door and opened it with my key, when I walked in I didn’t see anybody, huh? Maybe they went outside, so I walked down the hallway heading towards the backdoor, when I heard the strangest sound coming from Lori and I’s room, it was almost like a panting noise, then a moan. What the…. 

When I opened the door to my room, I found Lori and Shane, having sex! In our house! On our bed!

“Lori?” I couldn’t even believe the amount of betrayal in my voice. “Shane?”

They both jumped up and away from each other, then froze. Shane was the first one to speak, “Man…I ….I didn’t ...” he stuttered. 

I just stood there, frozen. Not believing what the hell I was seeing.

“Rick Please, honey, say something?” Lori pleaded, I could clearly see the guilt in her eyes, and for some reason, that angered me so much, all I could see was red.

“You want me to say something!?! I have nothing to say to you or you!” I pointed at Shane, “You betrayed me, our trust, Lori! With my best friend too, and to think how much you’ve been yelling at me! Making me think you being distant and not talking to me was my fault! Well, guess what!! This is all you Lori...” I took a deep breath, “You know what? I’m not dealing with this right now.” 

I walked right out of the room, left the house and sped away before they could say one more thing to me. I was outraged, why would they do this to me, I mean, what have I ever done to them! I needed to found somewhere to get away from this town; it’s just too much right now.

All I did was drive, all evening, until it was dark and I was lost, I know I was a couple miles outside of Kings County, but that’s all I know. So, I decided to drive a little further up when I saw a light, oh thank god, it was a bar, I could really use a drink and some directions. 

I passed a big billboard before turning into the bar parking lot, it was filled with trucks and bikes. The bar looked old and run down, but the beer can get me drunk just like any other bar.

When I walked up to the front door I read a sign that must have been the name of the place ‘The Milking Hog’?


	5. Drunk, Brokenhearted, Straight Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since my last update, but i lost inspiration, so if this chapters goes good, i will write more, if not i will delete it hahaha so please tell me what you think!!

Daryl’s POV  
“Another round!” Merle shouted to the bar tender.

“Really, Merle, I think we’re good.” Andrea said, “We should start heading home, work tomorrow.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper, sugar tits.” Merle said taking back another shot; I could sense a war coming, so I tried to simmer every one down.

“One more round, then we will head home, alright… that work for everyone?” They all nodded their heads.

“Okay, good.” I walked up to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools; I had to get away from them for the moment. There was a guy sitting right beside me, talking about his life and something else that I couldn’t catch because his speech was so slurred.

“My own best friend…..in my bed!..... didn’t love her…..done with…….women.” the guy’s speech was so slurred, no doubt he was drunk.

“Do you want another one or not?” The bartender didn’t give one shit about this guy’s life, just wanted to do his job and get his money.

“Do I want another what?” The guy slurred.

“Fuck off.” The bartender said, and then walked away.

“Hey! Wait….one minute! I’m not done! You didn’t even hear the best part!”, then the guy turned to me, “He didn’t get to hear the best….part.” He said with a pout.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I wasn’t really sure what I could say to him.

“Well, my wife slept with… my best friend….” He paused and just stared off into the distance, “Never mind… he did hear the best part.” He just stared down into his drink.

“I’m sorry.” I said, not really the comforting type.

“No man, its fine, I mean she didn’t love me anymore so…. Shit on her!” He said, laughing.

“What’s your name?” I asked, I guess I could talk to him for some time, at least to escape the craziness that is Merle.

“I’m Rick, Rick Grimes, what about you?” He asked, his slurred speech was starting to slow down, but he was still plastered.

“Daryl Dixon.” I said.

“Dixon, I know that name, but I don’t know why I know it…. do you know why I know it? Do I know you?” Rick asked.

“No, you don’t know me.” I said, he probably knew Merle, everybody knows who Merle is, and not in a good way.

“Oh, okay…. well you’ve heard about my shit life, anything you can tell me about yours?” Rick asked.

“Nothing I’m willing to tell you.” I said, I wasn’t about to open up about all of my problems to a random stranger in a bar.

“That’s cool, I don’t press.” Rick said.

“Hey baby brother! Andrea, Amy and I are heading out, you coming or not?” Merle asked with his hand on my shoulder.

“Um, no I think I’ll stay a little longer, head on without me.” I said, hoping he didn’t notice me talking with Rick, but it was too late.

“Oh, I see baby brother, you got yourself a hot date, hey I’m not one to judge.” Merle said, then paused when Rick turned around in his seat. “Hey! You that officer that came to my house, I didn’t know you dig men, but hey! Everybody to themselves! Have fun you two! Use protection and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” And with that Merle left the bar.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that, my brother is a little drunk, he didn’t mean anything he just said.” I said, quickly trying to cover up what Merle just shouted to the whole bar, why does Merle always think I’m trying get into someone’s pants! Can’t I just have a conversation with one normal person?

“Your fine man, but now I know where I know the name ‘Dixon’ from.” Rick said, laughing.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“Me, drunk ranting to Merle Dixon’s little brother in a bar.” Rick said, laughing even harder, soon I had to join in too; it was pretty funny, I mean Rick, a cop, ranting to me, the little brother to one of the people in town who see the cops a lot.

Rick and I stayed in the bar talking all night long, soon Rick sobered up some and I found that he was a pretty cool person to hang out with. We kept ordering drinks, though and before we knew it, we were both trashed.

Rick and I stumbled out the front door of ‘The Milking Hog’, leaning on each other for support, laughing about some stupid joke, trying to find our way to my truck.

We finally reached it and I fumbled around for my keys. 

“Hey, ya’ know wha’?” Rick slurred.

“Wha’?” I said, looking at Rick.

“I don’t even care about Lori and Shawn anymor’.” Rick said.

“Thought his name was Shane?” I asked.

“Damn. Your right….. wha’ I’m tryin’ to say is tha’ ya’ really really helped me Daryl.” Rick said sincerely. “And I don’t know you really well, bu’ it means a lot.” Rick said, slowly getting closer to me.

“No problem man, you’re a really grea’ person ta’ talk to.” I said, unintentionally stepping closer to Rick.

“Really?” Rick whispered, getting even closer to me, I could feel his breath mixing with mine.

“Really.” I said barely audible, and then I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. At first there was no movement at all, but slowly Rick started to move with me and are kiss become more heated.

There was a little voice in the back of my head saying stop right now, you’re seducing a drunk, heartbroken, straight man, but the bigger voice in my head was saying, this will never go anywhere and a one night stand will do you good…. I was listening to the latter.

Rick pushed me against the side of my truck, his tongue was exploring my mouth and my hands were roaming all over his body. I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and quickly unlocked the door to the back of my truck, I climbed in first, then Rick climbed on top of me, we kept kissing for awhile and before I knew it we had both lost all of our clothes.

This was going to be one hell of a night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!


	6. Fuck Me

Rick POV

The first few beams of morning light shone through Daryl’s windshield, my head was pounding and I could feel the bile rising in my throat from all the alcohol the night before. When I went to get up I realised I wasn’t alone… there was a man beside me.. And I wasn’t at home.. I was in a truck? What the fuck? Then, the memories hit me like a cannonball all at once and the truck cab went spinning. Lori and Shane sleeping together, Daryl at the bar being so comforting. 

“Holy shit.” I said to myself, I slept with Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon’s little brother! A man! I’m not gay, what the fuck! I don’t remember anything after leaving the bar, but we must’ve done something because here we are, naked in a truck... 

What do I do now? Does this mean i’m gay? And oh god what if Daryl tells his loudmouth brother?

None of that matters though.. I’m not gay.. I have a family that needs me more than ever and nobody will believe Daryl even if he does tell, everything will be fine. It’s time for me to rise up and be a better husband to Lori, if she felt the need to go to Shane then there is something i’m not doing right, right?

Slowly, so I didn’t wake Daryl and have to deal with that confrontation, I put my clothes on as best I could being in such a tight space and left the truck. Time to confront Lori…

 

Daryl POV 

What did I do last night? I’m in my truck at least but i’m still at the damn bar and I feel like absolute shit. 

“Damnit! It’s my first day on the job.. Andrea will kill me if i’m late” I jumped up and slipped my clothes on from last night, there was no time to grab a clean set from the house. When I went to put my pants on they were longer than usual and defiantly not mine… oh god, the cop from last night. 

 

Rick’s POV

On my way home all I could think about was the pending conversation with Lori, can I really just forgive her after everything she's done. Well, now I guess the ground is settled since I went into a drunken gay one night stand. Which no one will ever know about.

When I pulled into the driveway Shane’s car was gone, thank god. I’ll pick Carl up after Lori and I have a moment to talk, we needed to figure out our new situation. Upon entering the house I found Lori in the kitchen with a pot of coffee brewing. She looked shocked when I entered.

“Rick… I..” Was all she could stutter out before I put my hand up to stop her from rambling on. 

“We need to figure this whole situation out, Lori.. for Carl’s sake. I’m hurt more than I can even say, but more than anything i’m lost… what did I do wrong for you to feel like you needed Shane?” I said, trying to jump to the core of our problems. 

Lori walked towards me a little but stopped and said, “Truthfully, Rick, he cared for me.. He made my life new and exciting, and we were married so young and it’s just been the same thing for eight straight years with no change, I’d make breakfast, you’d work, i’d clean and cook and take Carl everywhere while you just work… the same thing..everyday. Then Shane came and he was new, he made me feel new. But now, I see that I don’t want new Rick.. I just want you and Carl and I want things to be just like they were before.” Lori had tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to hold my hand. 

“It won’t be like before.. It can’t be, you betrayed our vows, our marriage, and our love Lori...But for Carl’s sake we have to push through this, I think we need marriage counseling because... Lori I need this to work out for us,” I took hold of her hand that was still on mine, “ Carl needs this to work out, okay? So, I will try with all my will to be a better husband, i’ll take off work earlier and i’ll be here more often, okay?” 

Lori smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, “I love you Rick, I’m so sorry for this mess.” I could feel her tears staining my shirt, but as soon as I did she pulled away and said, “ I do have a question though?” 

“Where did you go last night? I waited up all night.” Oh shit. 

“I went to a bar and slept in my car.” was all I said. 

“Oh,” then she looked at my appearance finally and asked, “Are those your pants? They look a little short?” 

“What?” I said looking down at myself wearing dirty work pants that a certain Dixon had on last night… shit. “Umm.. they must’ve shrunk in the washer I guess, they’re just old pants.. By the way, Carl is over at Sophias and I need to go get him, So i’ll see ya later!” Before I could run out Lori stopped me. 

“Just wait, how about you go change and then we go get some breakfast okay? I just want to be with you and Carl today.” 

“Yeah, okay, we can do that today.” I guess Lori’s ready to forget everything, does that mean I am too? 

Daryl’s POV

I made it to work just on time, still In Rick’s pants. I put his wallet in my glovebox and ran into ‘Andrea’s Place’. Amy was working the front desk, thank god someone I knew. 

“Look who it is, how do you feel? And where were you last night? You never came home?” Amy came up to me with so many questions that I wasn’t ready to answer.

“Ummm, I… it was a long night and it’s a long story.. Right now I just want to work.” Was all I could say for now, I knew tonight i’d have to tell them the whole story of last night because if I don’t they won’t ever let up on the matter. Damn it why did I put myself into this mess?

“Alrighty! Well follow me and i’ll show you the ropes… you can shadow me today.” Thank god Amy was sweet and a non-pressing person like my brother is. 

After about an hour and a half I was starting to get the hang of how things worked at ‘Andrea’s Place’, good thing i’m a quick learner. As I was just getting comfortable and picking up the pace with helping Amy, a familiar man walked into the restaurant. 

And I don’t think my heart will ever stop jumping for that cop. 

Rick’s POV

Fuck me.


	7. There He Goes

Chapter 7: There he goes  
Rick’s POV  
“Andrea’s Place is one of the best restaurants in town, wanna go there?” asked Lori who was riding in the passenger seat.

  
Carl nearly jumped out of his seat, “Please dad can we?!” I love seeing Carl so happy, so of course I agreed, I guess you can get happiness out of an awful situation.

  
“Can Shane come too? He hasn’t been over in forever and I miss him. Were supposed to go frog hunting one day this summer!” Carl being so young didn’t notice or understand the dead silence that came over us in the car.

  
Lori looked at me with an unknowing look, we didn’t talk about the whole Shane thing.. I guess i’ll have to talk to him at some point but I really don’t want it to be today.

  
“He’s probably busy today son, we don’t want to bother him.” Lori straightened up, this was rocky ground that we both weren’t ready for.

  
I’ve never been to Andrea’s Place before but I've heard of its fame from almost everyone at the station and I was starving so I really didn’t care where we went at this point.

  
But as soon as we walked through the doors I immediately regret agreeing to coming to this restaurant.

  
Fuck me.

  
Daryl’s POV

  
And I don’t think my heart will ever stop jumping for that cop.

  
“Hey Daryl, can you set up a booth for a family of three, and grab a kids menu with some crayons.” Amy asked me unaware of the predicament I was finding myself in.

  
“Got it.” I said, while awkwardly shuffling up to the desk to grab the menus, he has a family?

  
I quickly glanced at Rick who was still staring at me in what I guess to be shock from seeing his gay one night stand while with his family. He probably thinks i’ll say something, trust me Rick, I won’t.

  
“Y’all can follow me.” I mumbled while leading Rick, his wife, and kid to their table.

  
I put the menus down on the booth table and made to walk away when Amy appeared right behind me, “Hey y’all, i’m Amy and i’ll be your waitress today, also this is our new member Daryl, he’ll be shadowing me today so if you have any questions at all feel free to ask! So what can I start y’all off to drink?”

  
Damn it Amy, I need to get away from this table and...shit! I’m still wearing Rick’s pants, what if someone notices.

  
Rick’s POV

  
“He’s a little odd, he seems almost embarrassed, don’t ya think?” Lori said once Daryl and Amy had walked away.

  
“It’s his first day, he’s probably just nervous.” I said trying to play off Daryl’s odd behavior.

  
“I like him, he seems pretty cool” said Carl, “I mean he gave me two sets of different crayons to color with, no one ever does that!”

  
“That's great sweetie but something just seems off with him, I don’t know.” Lori said being her usual judgemental self, “also his pants look oddly familiar and I can’t put my finger on it.”

  
“Um, I have no idea why…” I said doing my best not to come across strange, “ I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick, i’ll be right back.”

  
This is a shit show, What if she puts everything together? What if Carl finds out? Then the whole town? Shit shit shit..

  
As I walked into the bathroom, I came face to face with the one man who has been causing me hell and confusion all damn day. This is my one chance to explain the situation to him.

  
“Daryl, about last night..I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have been so drunk, it was just a rough night and I shouldn’t have dragged you with me, but you can’t tell a soul.” I needed to explain this to him now so maybe we could put this all behind us.

  
“Yeah, I get it...was a one night stand and nothing else… we’re good.” Daryl looked me straight in the eyes now and I couldn’t help but get caught in his baby blue depths… they were beautiful.

  
“I.. I just really need to be with my family... for the sake of my son.” Why was I trying to explain myself to him? I should just move on, but something was holding me there.

  
“It’s fine..” Was all he said as he made to push by me.

  
For some reason I didn’t want him to go, so I grabbed his arm but he jumped back as if I had struck him..Why did he do that?

  
“Daryl, I’m sorry.”

  
Then he was gone...


	8. Starin' at Naked Men?

Rick's POV

What the fuck has my life become… literally, I slept with a man after finding my wife and best friend sleeping with each other and now I can’t even judge Lori.

Wait, yes I can judge Lori she cheated on me first and tore that hole in our family. I don’t even know what to say to Shane…

All I could think about as I pulled myself up off of the couch, which i’m still sleeping on because I can’t fathom sleeping in that bed, was about how work would go today and what would I say when I come face to face with my life long friend. 

I heard Lori come down to go make breakfast. We still aren’t getting along and she almost seems shocked by that but like I keep telling her nothing can be fixed in a weekend. 

I walked to our bedroom to shower and put my uniform on, when I saw a certain Dixons jeans in my hamper, the feeling that came over me was odd, I almost missed that night, even though it’s a blur, I missed the freedom and adventure from that night that Daryl gave me. 

Nevermind those feelings though, I need to push them down because it won’t happen again…   
and I don’t want it to, right?

After I finished showering and dressing I grudgingly went to the kitchen for breakfast and to see Carl, I really still can’t even stand Lori right now. 

“Good morning dad!” Carl said from the kitchen table as he ate his bacon and pancakes. 

Lori just looked at me with a look of irritation, wonder what I did today..

“Good Morning son.” I said sitting at the head of the table after making myself a cup of coffee. 

“I’m going to head into work earlier today so I can try to make it home in time for dinner.” I stated frankly to Lori. 

“Good, I’d like to speak to you before you leave.” She said as she sat across from me at the kitchen table. 

“How’d you sleep, bud?” I asked Carl. 

“Pretty good, I can’t wait to see Sophia today at school so I can tell her about the new level I beat on my game!” Carl replied with excitement. 

“That’s great son, I hope you have a good day at school and I’ll see you tonight, I love you” I said as I stood up from the table and kissed him on the head. 

“I love you too dad.” 

Before I could leave, Lori caught me by the arm and pulled me into the living room… Great. 

“How long is this going to go on Rick?” Lori said, looking at me as if I was the bad guy here. 

“Lori, I need time..I haven’t even talked to Shane yet, I still don’t know what to say or do.. I love y’all both and you both betrayed me, I won’t recover in a weekend.” I said trying my best to be calm and find reason with her. 

“Rick, I get it, we fucked up.. But I can’t stay in this marriage any longer if nothing is going to change. I’m so done with you being weak and now giving me the cold shoulder, it’s not fair.”

“Fair Lori? You hurt me and now you’re acting like I’m the one inconveniencing yo..”

She interrupted before I could continue, “You don’t even seem like you’re hurt, you just don’t talk like usual! It’s like you’ve been done with this marriage way longer than I have and sometimes I think I just shouldn’t have married you at all!” Lori shouted at me. 

That was it. Why the fuck would she yell that. All I could think about was Carl in the next room, able to hear everything that his mother just said and having to go to school with that in his head. 

I stepped dangerously close to her and said as quiet as I could, “I’m done.” Then left. 

 

Daryl’s POV

I blew off all of Merle, Andrea, and Amy’s questions about the night I spent at the bar, all they knew is that I slept in my truck and Rick in his. I didn’t need anything spreading around town, especially now that I know he has a family and that I was a drunken mistake. 

I don’t blame Rick, we were both trashed and in the heat of the moment it seemed like a great idea. But when I ran into him in the bathroom, I couldn’t miss the sadness that flashed in his eyes for just a second when I walked away. He’s not gay and there’s no way he wants me, right?

As I stood from the couch, all I could think about was the cop I could never have again, and man, even though that night is a blur, it was a damn good night.

“Whatcha starin’ at little brother, there a naked man I can’t see or sum shit.” Merle shouted, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. 

“Shit, Merle. Gonna give me a damn heart attack… was just thinking about what I needed to do today.” Was the only reply I could think of quickly. 

“Mmhmm.” Merle said as he walked to the kitchen, Andrea soon followed him, then Amy. 

We all ate breakfast together and Andrea told me what time she needed me for work, which was tonight.

“I’ll need you at around eight and then you probably won’t get off until 12 or so, for clean up and I trust you and Amy with lock up.” Andrea stated as we finished up breakfast. 

Sounds like I’ll be spending my day with Merle.. Great. 

 

Rick’s POV

Of course Shane and I are still partners. We didn’t have patrol until tonight,looks like I won’t make dinner. I avoided him all day until it was inevitable. 

As we climbed into Shane’s cop car, I could feel the tension. And I was tired of it.

I’m in a fuck mood.

“I don’t know or understand how y’all happened, but I do know Lori and I have been on thin ice for awhile Shane, I don’t know whether to punch you or thank you for making me realise who I was married too...but I want to try to fix my marriage, for Carl…Now, I want to know why the fuck you thought it would be okay to fuck my wife?” I said trying my best to keep in control of my anger towards him. 

“Listen, Rick, I’m sorry.. I really am.. You weren’t supposed to find out that way. She just seemed so lonely and she really needed someone to talk too, so while you had night shifts we would talk and soon became close friends and that soon turned to love. I love her man.. And I’ll fight for her and I know who’ll she’ll choose.” Shane said this so matter-of-factly, that my anger was out of my control. 

I was so angry and so shocked, “I don’t want you anywhere near my family..” Was all I could muster up through my anger. 

“That’s too bad man because we’ve been talking and she’s going to leave you.”

Whelp. Before I could think, my fist made contact with Shane’s face and with that started the war. 

Shane and I had made are way out of the cop car and onto the pavement where I was now on top of him, punching all of my anger out. Then the next moment I was on the ground and Shane was punching me and so on until I felt the weight of him being lifted off of me and guys shouting all around. 

Since we hadn’t left the King’s County Police Department parking lot, all of our fellow cops came to break us up. 

As I was being held back from Shane all I could shout was, “Fuck you! Leave my fucking family alone!” 

Then I was shuffled towards my car and told to go home and come back tomorrow to talk to the captain. I left quick so I wouldn’t have to answer any questions from my other friends there and so I wouldn’t kill Shane. 

All I could see was red, not because I cared that Shane wanted Lori, and Lori Shane, but because he thought he could take MY family away from me. 

I drove blindly.. finally ending up in front of Andrea’s Place, it was ten o’clock. 

Why did I drive here? What could I possibly want? 

Then it hit me, I craved that sense of control and freedom, I wanted to revisit that wild adventure and that uncharted territory that I had never dared walk on.

Before I realized it, I was walking into the restaurant praying to any damn god that Daryl Dixon would be there. 

And once I saw him that was it. I marched to him and grabbed his hand as he stood speechless by the front table, I pulled him through a back exit and before the door had even shut I was on him. 

I had him pinned to the brick wall as my mouth was hot on his. He kissed me back with a fierce passion. Daryl deepened the kiss more so when he added his tongue, fighting mine for dominance. I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped me. 

We both broke apart to breathe, all that could be heard was our heavy breaths as we stared at each other. Both wondering what happened. 

Slowly Daryl raised a hand to my face, “What happened?”   
I forgot all about my fight with Shane and how crazy I must look. 

“It’s a long story… When do you get off?”


End file.
